charmedfandomcom-20200223-history
Charrrmed!
Charrrmed! is the 138th episode of The WB's Charmed. Plot Leo meets with another Elder, who tells him that some Whitelighters have lost track of the witches they were protecting. After the Elder leaves, a voice tells Leo that the Elder is lying. A witch, Brenda Castillo, is walking alone at night and a fog comes in. She hears whistles and believes she is being followed. She locks her front door behind her -- but a pirate grabs her and escapes through a window, leaving a coin behind. Darryl and Sheridan have staked out the manor. Piper freezes Sheridan and asks Darryl about any missing persons reports while Paige sneaks out of the manor. He tells her that a girl named Brenda Castillo has gone missing. Brenda is brought before Captain Black Jack Cutting, whom a witch cursed with immortality. He says he wants her to die, but not too fast. Paige visits Brenda's girlfriend. She uses the brass disk to scry for Brenda. She orbs to the cave where Brenda is held prisoner and Brenda warns her to leave. The pirates and Captain Cutting appear; he says only the Charmed Ones can get the treasure he needs. Paige orbs a sword and stabs a pirate -- but he is unharmed. Paige orbs away but not before Captain Cutting cuts her with his athame. Piper finds information on Captain Cutting at Magic School. He had tricked a witch into giving her immortality, and then cut her heart out with the same athame she used to curse him. Phoebe has asked Leslie what he knows about pirate movies. Paige is feeling scatterbrained and the sisters begin to think the athame has something to do with it. Agent Kyle Brody meets with Sheridan and Darryl. Sheridan had sent a blood sample to the FBI and Brody says it's not human. He says the missing girls are witches -- and so are the Halliwells. Piper and Phoebe go to the pirates' lair. They find Brenda aged many decades and, on returning to the manor, find the same has happened to Paige. Cutting's parrot appears in the attic window with a message: "Captain Black Jack Cutting cordially invites you to Treasure Island". When they arrive to the cave, Piper and Phoebe find the dead body of Brenda. Cutting appears behind them and tells them that they need to get a chalice to open the Fountain of Youth. The two sisters need to break into a museum to get the chalice. Piper and Phoebe enter the museum and Piper freezes the room. Phoebe carefully avoids the security system guarding the chalice, but on lifting it sets off the alarm. Morris, Sheridan and Brody are after them, but Brody wants to catch them using magic, not stealing. At the pirates' lair, Piper casts a spell and the Fountain of Youth release its water. Cutting drinks and is young again, but refuses to help Paige. Phoebe, using what she learned from pirate movies, encourages a mutiny; one pirate runs Cutting through, and all of the pirates at last die, freed from Cutting's domination over them. Piper blows up the Fountain of Youth. Sheridan witnesses this act and orders the sisters to surrender, but Brody shoots her with a dart gun. He allows the sisters to escape. Paige drinks from the chalice and is restored to her normal self. Phoebe tries to make up with Leslie after standing him up at their date to go to the museum. Magical Artifacts Fountain of Youth The Fountain of Youth has magical water that can turn any beings or humans young and healthy again. It needs to be activated by a spell. It can only be used alongside a special chalice. At the end of the episode, Piper blows the Fountain up so that nobody may seek it again. Golden Chalice The Golden Chalice is the only object able to contain the magic water from the fountain. GoldenChalice.jpg|The Golden Chalice BlackJackCutting Young.jpg|The Fountain of Youth Spells To Call Forth the Fountain of Youth :With these offerings, I call on thee, :Goddess of Fertility, :Rise now, show us the truth, :Give us the gift of eternal youth. Magical Beings Captain Black Jack Cutting A pirate who was cursed by a young witch into growing old but never dying. He sought the Fountain of Youth to lift the curse while luring and preying on young women. After not observing Parlay, he was killed by his first mate. First Mate Reznor The second in command to Cutting, he was forced to kill his captain after he didn't observe Parlay. Before turning to dust, he thanked Phoebe for relieving them of their immortal fate. Cutting.jpg|Black Jack Cutting Reznor.jpg|Reznor Witches Lost Brenda Castillo A young witch practitioner who was cursed by Cutting after she was captured during the fog. Brenda Castillo.jpg Mortals Inspector Sheridan One of Darryl's colleagues who has been trying to find out what is going on with the Halliwell family. She gets knocked out in this episode by Kyle and goes to a hospital. Kyle Brody The new agent in town, Kyle Brody wants the Charmed Ones help with an ever-growing threat. Carly Brenda's girlfriend who was aware that Brenda was a witch. Carly.jpg|Carly Kyles First Appearance.jpg|Kyle Brody's first appearance Episode Stills 1045.jpg 1112.jpg 704a.jpg 704b.jpg 704c.jpg 704d.jpg 704e.jpg 704f.jpg 704g.jpg 704h.jpg 704i.jpg 704j.jpg Notes *This is one of ten episodes with "Charmed" in the title. *Phoebe says, "Any cute Johnny Depp pirates?" This is a reference to the 2003 Disney movie "Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl", starring Johnny Depp as swashbuckler Captain Jack Sparrow. *This is the first episode for Agent Kyle Brody, who will remain in the show until the episode Charmageddon. Also he makes many appearences in Charmed comics. Kerr Smith originally auditioned for the role of Andy Trudeau right back in 1998. *This is the first and only episode to show Piper both blow up and freeze an object like the Source did in the episode Charmed and Dangerous after he used the Hollow to steal her powers. However, he did it in one motion (when a vase exploded and quickly froze itself) but she does each action separately. *Instead of waving her hand at the person she wants to be unfrozen, Piper can just now freeze one person, and leave the other one unfrozen, hinting that her powers are advancing. *When Phoebe talks to Leslie, you can see a Dodgers flag behind him. Dodgers is Alyssa Milano's favorite Baseball team. **Also, at the end of the conversation there was a continuity error, in one of the shots Phoebe was close to the door, and in the next shot she was close to the window. *This is the first, and last time a sister turns ''into their elderly self. Phoebe meets hers in The Three Faces of Phoebe and Piper in Forever Charmed. *The set used for the hallways of the museum was also used for Buckland's Auction House in seasons 1 and 2. The set will be used later in the season 8 episode Mr. & Mrs. Witch in the scene when Billie's father is at the convention and when Piper poses as the man who confesses. *This is the first time that an LGBT character is featured on the series. Another LGBT character will appear later in Scry Hard. *When Sheridan knocked over the breakfast tray, Piper said she would clean it up but just walked away after talking to Paige on the phone. Quotes :'Parrot': Shiver me witches. Shiver me witches. :'Piper: You've got to be kidding me. (Raises her hands to blow the bird up) :Phoebe: No, Piper! Don't blow him up. :Piper: (rolls her eyes) Fine. thumb|300px|right|Ch''arrr''med WB Trailer International Titles *'''French: La Malédiction du Pirate *'Czech:' Čarodějky a piráti (Witches and Pirates) Category:Episodes Category:Season 7